


【白魏】真香警告（十二）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	【白魏】真香警告（十二）

魏大勋愣了几秒，感觉自己开心得像少女漫画女主一样，浑身都冒着粉红色的泡泡。他眨了眨眼睛，把刚在心里破土冒头名为“爱情”的东西按回去，而正是这一愣神的功夫，却让人占了上风。  
牙关被不客气地撬开，发着烧的人口腔柔软炙热，烫得白敬亭忍不住用舌头描绘内部的没一个角落。  
纵横情场的魏某人对这种情形自然是十分熟悉，但这是医院，他总觉着在这干这档子事儿有点对不起忙碌的白衣天使们……操，管他呢。  
感官动物魏大勋也伸出舌尖轻轻地舔舐白敬亭攻略城池的舌头，安抚过分急切的人，左手一下一下地抚摸白敬亭劲瘦的腰身，右手还不忘去拿回自己的手机。  
感受到对方的回应，白敬亭以为自己的表白被人接受了，自然欣喜若狂，可没高兴多久就被扫了兴——  
“早上还回笼炮呢哥哥，精神挺好啊”兴许是不小心碰到了，胡一天发过来的语音开着外放在静谧的病房里存在感格外高。  
场面十分尴尬。  
白敬亭一点也不想听到别人的声音，尤其是和魏大勋暧昧不清的男人。他松开对方的嘴唇，看了一眼勾着嘴角仿佛不知道害臊为何物的魏大勋，又长臂一捞，把人紧紧地按在自己的怀里，抵在门上吻了过去。  
“诶诶诶，我的老腰……唔”刚被开苞还病着的人显然敌不过年轻气盛的家伙，也就放任对方的得寸进尺，一条手臂勾在白敬亭的脖子上架住发软的身体。  
病房里瞬间只剩下令人脸红的声音。  
感觉到白敬亭的手不老实地摸上自己的腰，魏大勋揪着对方的头发硬把人拽开，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇：“没完了你还，差不多得了，哥哥我现在可受不了病房play”  
白敬亭盯着魏大勋露头的舌头不死心地还想靠近，却被后脑的疼痛硬生生地止住了动作：“操，你还真使劲薅啊，合着你头发少见不得我头发多呗”  
“闭嘴能死吗”发量一直是魏大勋的逆鳞，他翻了个白眼，使劲把图谋不轨的人推开，“听好了，哥哥不谈恋爱，收拾收拾喜欢别人去”  
白敬亭没想到魏大勋能不要脸到回应他的亲热却又拒绝他，脸色不由得黑了几分：“你不喜欢我？”  
“也不是不喜欢”魏大勋烦躁地揉了揉头发，这就是了，他为什么不想谈恋爱，一天到晚你爱我还是爱他，爱不爱什么的有那么重要吗。  
“跟你做挺爽的”魏大勋想起两次的欢愉，舔了舔下唇，“但是哥哥现在不想谈恋爱”  
“仅仅如此？那你为什么加我微信？你不是不跟炮友做朋友吗？”  
“我就随口一问”  
“那跟我出去看电影还去接我？”  
“我闲着无聊……等会！”说到接人，魏大勋想到了件很重要的事情，惊得一把抓住了白敬亭昨晚被他下了狠口咬的肩膀，疼得对方嘶了一声，“你他妈不是说你是老师吗？！刚刚那个护士为什么问我是不是你同学？！”  
魏大勋绝望地想起他接人的地方是个高中：“你他妈是高中生？！”  
“我是不是老师跟你是不是我同学有什么关系吗？”白敬亭淡淡地瞥了一眼瞳孔地震的人，脸不红心不跳地玩文字游戏，“你别想转移话题，昨晚呢？你说不跟同一个人上第二次，不还是跟我上床了”  
“转移话题的是你吧！你给我说实话，你成没成年？”  
“告诉你成年了，你还要查身份证吗？”白敬亭气疯了，这人非要在他表白的时候纠结这些东西吗？  
魏大勋眨了眨眼睛，松开了手：“那你……”是高中生吗？  
“回答我的问题！”  
“……”魏大勋成功地被低吼着的白敬亭唬住，觉得这人怎么也不像高中生，于是接着跟人对峙：“弟弟你倒是看看我的手腕，我中间倒是想走，你他妈让我走吗？还在这得了便宜还卖乖”  
说完，又扯着嘴角补充：“而且你说给我钱我才打回头炮的，双倍别忘了，微信转我就行”  
“给钱就行？”白敬亭气笑了，“那我包你”  
这人怎么冥顽不灵没完没了呢。  
“哥哥有金主了，不劳烦你了”魏大勋说着，摸上身后的门把手，轻轻一转就退着走了出去，抵着门的白敬亭晃得一个踉跄，刚想抓住魏大勋的手腕又碍于护士奇怪的眼神收回了手。  
魏大勋咬定医院的人认识白敬亭，那人肯定不敢乱来，笑着装乖朝护士挥了挥手：“姐姐再见”  
转头又冲着气得不行的家伙歪了歪头：“谢谢你哦白白，我先回去啦”  
恶心不死你。  
魏大勋哼着小曲儿走出医院，总算是打通了胡一天的电话。  
“哟，大勋哥，终于能跟你说上话了”  
“别废话，找我干嘛”  
“没什么，就问候一下我哥，把弟弟一个人丢下的春宵过得怎么样啊？”  
“好极了，好得不行”被人操进医院这种事儿他这辈子都不会告诉胡一天的。  
“好得进医院了？”胡一天有些失真的声音通过话筒传过来，可魏大勋分明觉得耳边环绕着真实的人声，感觉到喷在耳边的热气，他吓得一机灵，直往前窜：“操！”  
被折腾了一晚上的腰不堪重负，魏大勋僵硬地止住了动作，愤愤地回头：“你怎么知道我在这！”  
“哥哥你自己发的位置共享啊”胡一天晃了晃手机，笑得一脸无辜，“我还以为你让我来接你呢，立马就赶来了，原来不是啊，伤心”  
“估计是不小心碰到了”魏大勋头痛地扶额，连忙转移话题，“这些都不重要，你哥我要饿晕了”

“所以你为什么在医院啊？”坐在早餐铺里的胡一天显然不想轻易放过年长的哥哥，夸张地捂住嘴巴取笑人家，“你把人弄进医院了？哥哥你玩这么大的吗？”  
“瞎想什么”魏大勋囫囵个往嘴里塞了个包子，含糊不清地回答。  
“没想到啊哥哥，原来是你被弄进医院了？”  
“咳咳咳……”被人说中了真实情况，魏大勋吓得噎了一下，这人他可丢不起，连忙熟练地扯谎，“你给我住脑，跟你脑袋里那些少儿不宜的东西都没有关系。我身体不太舒服，最近酒喝得有点多。”  
“哦……毕竟年龄大了”胡一天理解地点点头，“要开始养生了？”  
“养你妈养”被质疑的人拍了下弟弟的脑袋，“今晚接着，晚上去我家借我，我不开车了”  
浑身好疼，不想开车。  
“你还去啊哥哥？这么拼？”  
“小毛病，已经没事儿了”魏大勋仰头把碗里的粥喝了个干净。

他要去。  
他得去把脑子里不该有的想法和情绪洗干净。  
从开口要了白敬亭的微信开始，一切都乱了。  
不，准确的说，从在酒吧看到那人的那一刻，一切都不受控制了。  
他一向能控制自己的情绪，说来也怪，他明明那么容易被电影情节感动，但是对自己的感情却淡得很。  
尤其是所谓的“爱情”。  
爱情什么的，虚无缥缈，只是肉体上的欢愉产生的错觉，根本就不靠谱。  
但是白敬亭的出现让他乱了阵脚，“一见钟情”在魏大勋的词典里向来是最可笑的词汇，可他却陷了进去。  
魏大勋想起以前在电影里看到的一句话：  
You had me at hello  
他竟然喜欢上了白敬亭。  
但他不能。  
他承认，他就是怂。他害怕被人指指点点，害怕自己完美的人生有污点。  
他最害怕失去。  
魏大勋向来用游戏人生的外壳伪装自己，但只有他自己知道他为什么不愿意接受爱情。  
真正的原因很简单，说出去怕是会被人笑。  
他害怕失去，害怕被人抛弃。他没有自信，总觉得对方迟早会变心，也觉着自己早晚会腻，他不想负责别人的人生也不想别人负责自己的人生。  
他从来都是个只会逃避的胆小鬼。  
纵使是白敬亭，也不能让他勇敢起来。

谈恋爱做什么，是酒不好喝还是约炮不够爽。  
他不需要爱情，只是一时鬼迷心窍，放松几天就恢复正常了。  
魏大勋在心里一遍遍地重复，仿佛是要说服自己似的。  
全然忘了不久前的自己也是这么想，却还是重蹈覆辙。

 

——————

感觉写了个垃圾（醉了）


End file.
